bsbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
2010 Recent Sightings
Note that recent sightings submitted here may be added to the Bishop's Stortford Bird Group database and may be used to prepare the Group's on-line annual reports (available here). By posting your sightings on the yahoo group email, and here, you are agreeing to contribute to the Group's on-line annual reports and also to help improve the club records submitted to the two (Essex and Hertfordshire) County bird recorders. Tetrad finder Here ''' Please use the following tetrad indicators: '''41N - Allen's Green, 41T - Trims Green,' 41U '- Thorley, Southern Country Park and Lake, 41W - SLRS, 41X - Sawbridgeworth Marsh, 41Y - Tednambury, Spellbrook and Wallbury, 41Z - Thorley Wash, Rushy Mead EWT, Twyford Lock, Southmill Lock, BS Boy's High School 42Q - Stortford Park farm, 42V - Bishop's Stortford, Town Meads, BS College, 42W - Grange Paddocks 51J - Hatfield Forest SW, Emblems, Collins Coppice and Wall Wood, 51P - Hatfield Forest SE, Hatfield Forest lake and Bush End 52A - Start Hill and Motorway Services, 52P - Hatfield Forest NW, Beggar's Hall, 52K - Stansted Airport Lagoons, Hatfield Park, Hatfield Forest NW, Takeley Street Thank you for signing your entries. 5th October : Start Hill - 52F - Single Swallow over Start Hill Petrol Station - Ellen Franklin : SAL (14:00-14:45) - 52K - 7 Little Grebe, 1 Cormorant, 79 Mallard, 26 Teal, 3 Gadwall, 1M PINTAIL (eclipse), 6 Tufted Duck, 1F Sparrowhawk (S), , 2 Coot (low numbers), 80 BH Gull (minimum, a mobile 'washing' population, probably involving in excess of c.150 individuals), 2 Common Gull (Ads), 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Stock Dove, 1 Pied Wagtail, 1 Jay, 1 Linnet, 1 Reed Bunting, : 1M Migrant Hawker : Little Canfield Church - 52V - 1 Kestrel, 1 Green Woodpecker, 20 Skylark, 3 Swallow (S), 75+ Meadow Pipit, 5 'Alba' Wagtail, Goldfinch, Linnet and Chaffinch all heard overhead - Mike Harris 3rd October : Little Hadham - 42G - House Martin 4 over nr lights. Buzzard further north - Keith Watts 2nd October : Little Canfield Church (Two recent visits to the fields that have had the 'Beetle Bank' established across them) - 52V - 6 Common Buzzard (all together with much calling and interaction between the smaller males), 1 Sparrowhawk, 1 Kestrel (sitting on the signpost explaining the Beetle Bank!), 20+ Skylark, 20 Swallow (S), 10 House Martin (S), 1 Sand Martin (S), 70 Meadow Pipit, 20 Jay, 25 Linnet, 2 Goldfinch, 10 Yellowhammer, 1 Reed Bunting : 2 Red Admiral, 2 Small Heat 3 Common Darter (MFF) - Mike Harris 30th September : All Saints Close - 42V - Grey Wagtail, just briefly onto wet rockery this morning. Presumably to check if there was a water feature. - David Arch 28th September : Moorfield Spring - 42R - Common Buzzard - Mick East 27th September : The Causeway - 42I - Common Buzzard, Jay 7, Fieldfare 3, Stock Dove 6 - Mick East 26th September : River Stort at Waytemore Castle - 42V - Mute Swan, update on breeding pair in Town Centre. Two adults and four young swam north along river this afternoon. All looked well - David Arch 24th September : Patmore Heath - 42M - Tawny Owl Calling - Mick East 22nd September : Stansted Airport Lagoons - 52K - 14 Little Grebe, 26 Linnet - David Arch : Bishop's Stortford - 42V - Hobby - 2 sightings (one in Apton Rd; the other in Norfolk Way BS) on the way home this evening; possibly the same individual? Dave Sampson : Spellbrook (west) - 41Y - Osprey west past Hayter then hovering over fishing Pits at Trims + inflight photo - Graeme J Smith 20th September : Hudshill Plantation - 42W - Common Buzzard X 3 : The Commom - 42S - Common Buzzard X 3 : Furneux Pelham North - 42E - Common Buzzard : Reed - 33T - Common Buzzard : Coombe Road - 33D - Common Buzzard : Crouch Hill - 33D - Common Buzzard X 2 : Deadman's Hill - 23Y - Common Buzzard X 5, Red Kite X 8, Red Legged Partridge X 16, Kestral X 2 : Sandon - 33H - Red Kite X 2 - Mick East : River Stort: - 41Z -11:05am Osprey seen initially at the bridge over the River Stort, north of Spellbrook Lock. Bird then flew north along the river and was seen again hovering over the water. Then seen flying away west (about 200m south of Twyford Lock) with small fish in its talons - Tony Moverley : - see also 26th August for another record of an Osprey taking a fish from the river (DA) 18th September : Trims Green (41T) - Osprey observed with prey at 11.25 a.m above Blounts Farm, then a few minutes,later down and feeding in large ploughed field to the east of Blounts Farm. One Common Buzzard and a small flock of Corvids were in close attendance as the Osprey fed. It was last seen flying north towards the fishing lakes at apprx 11.50 a.m. Dave Sampson. 15th September : Mathams Wood - 41P - Common Buzzard : Little Hadham North - 42L - Common Buzzard : Bishop's Park Way - 42Q - Common Buzzard : Nino Wood - 42M - Common Buzzard - Mick & Brenda East 13th September : Moorfield Spring - 42R - Common Buzzard - Mick East 12th September : Tharbies Farm field - 41T - a large flock of gulls, including 1 adult Yellow-Legged Gull, Elsewhere Yellow Wagtails, Swallows and Meadow Pipits in various numbers. : Pishiobury Park - 41W - 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 1 m Blackcap, and more Swallows. - John Slee 10th September : Hayter Spellbrook West - 41Y - 1 LESSER SPOTTED WOODPECKER over East. Also a continuing roost of Mistle Thrush: 8 today, 14 Yesterday and 4 the day before - Graeme J. Smith : Albury - 42M - Sparrowhawk female with prey. - Mick East 8th September : Spellbrook(west) - 41Y - 20+ Yellow Wagtail feeding on factory roof this afternoon with the occasional Meadow Pipit, no more than 10 heard, over South. : Trims Green - 41T - 3 (or 4?) Yellow Wagtail near the 'new' farm buildings and a fem/juv MERLIN low East chasing Linnet : Blount's Stonepile - 41P - 1 Wheatear - Graeme J. Smith : Nino Wood - 42M - Red Kite - Mick & Brenda East : Hatfield Forest Lake - 51P - 1630 to 1730 - Large movement of nearly 12 species within bush lines (berries etc ripe) to east of Lake. Mainly tits: Great Tit, Blue Tit, Long-tailed Tit with some Goldfinch dropping in and Chaffinch (flycatching) and next numerically Marsh Tit with some Garden Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, Whitethroat, Blackcap and 2 Phylloscs, : Four Swallow still in nest. Great Crested Grebe families still. Reed Warbler prominent, Drake Wigeon, Grey Heron. : 30 Goldfinch in flock on park land, 18 Black headed Gull over, 6 Canada Goose, Mallard, Coot, Moorhen, House Martin, Green Woodpecker, Nuthatch, Jackdaw, Magpie, Crow, Woodpigeon, Collared Dove. : SAL- 52K - 1810 to 1845 - 2 Little Grebe, Kingfisher on intake concrete, 2 Teal, Cape Teal, 2 Common Sandpiper, Mallard, Coot and Moorhen - David Arch 6th September ''' : Little Hadham - 42G - Red Kite 16:40 while at traffic lights - Mick East '''4th September : Bishop's Stortford, - 42V - between Sainsbury and Marks and Spencer - adult (2) and juvenile (2) Pied Wagtail - David Arch : M11 at Stanstead - 52A - Red Kite - Lee Jacques 2nd September : Bishop's Stortford (Norfolk Way) - 42V - Hobby 0835 hrs heading NW : Grange Paddocks - Kingfisher (first one for ages) - Dave Sampson : Blount's Stonepile - 41P - 1 Wheatear : Spellbrook - 41Y - 1 Yellow Wagtail amongst increase in Pied on factory roof - Graeme J. Smith 1st September : Blount's Stonepile - 41P - Whinchat around 0615 Hrs : Spellbrook - 41Y - Osprey over south at 1015 hrs : South-west Bishop's Stort - 41U - 2 Hobby over West together at 1545 - Graeme J. Smith